Apparatuses and devices consistent with the present disclosure relate to storage devices and, more particularly, to a storage device including nonvolatile memory devices.
A storage device is a device that stores data according to the control of a host device such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. Examples of storage devices include a device that stores data on a magnetic disk such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and a device that stores data in a semiconductor memory (e.g., a nonvolatile memory such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card).
Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like.
With the advance in semiconductor manufacturing technology, an operating speed of a host device such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad communicating with a storage device is being improved. In addition, the capacity of contents used in a storage device and a host device of the storage device is increasing. Accordingly, there is an on-going demand for a storage device with improved operating speed.